The joys of being a woman
by MoonyEyes
Summary: This is another fanfic of episode 37 of the anime series. It contains more or less the original conversation. I own none of the characters nor the storyline. Pls read and review ! :


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, neither do I own the storyline. It all belongs to the original writer of Rose Of Versailles.

The moon illuminated their path as if it was a shining beacon. Oscar looked up at the sky. She was thankful that at least it was a clear sky. Being in a forest at night wasn't exactly a pleasurable thing, but they had no other choice. They had been spotted by a crowd of angry citizens, and a shower of stones, wood and any object that could be thrown, followed instantly. It was then that Oscar became aware of the citizens' true wrath for the nobles. So they had no choice but to seek refuge in the nearby forest, where they would both be safe. At least for the night.

She glanced sideways at Andre, her companion. They were both on horseback, though his horse was dark brown, while hers was white.

'How is your injured head, Andre ?', she inquired. For Andre had been hit earlier with a wooden beam that was thrown by one of the crowd. Oscar could still see the dried blood from the wound trickling down his neck.

Andre grinned. 'It's all right now. I have never felt it better'. Andre looked at Oscar as if to reassure her.

Oscar, however, was not at all convinced. She stopped her horse, and mounted off, landing in the soft grass below.

'How dare you Andre…keeping me in the dark and deceive me like that…'

Andre stopped his horse, mounted off, and taking both horses' bridles, he tied them around a nearby tree.Oscar stood next to him impatiently. 'Andre, I got to hear from Dr. Lassone the other day that you're nearly blind from your right eye as well. Why didn't you tell me, Andre ? Why ?'Andre didn't answer. Rather, he continued focusing on what he was doing.Oscar pleaded again, in a soft voice so unlike her usual clipped, commanding tone. 'Why, Andre ?'

Andre did look up this time, though he didn't say a word, but kept looking at her silently.Oscar sighed. 'Andre, I shan't risk taking you to Paris tomorrow. We should return to the Mansion tonight, and drop you off there. I'll go alone'.

She paused, then continued in a sad voice.

'Please Andre, I wouldn't bear it if anything would happen to you. I'd do better if I knew you were safe at home with Nanny, rather straining yourself to risk your life….'

Andre was still looking silently at her. She saw a gleam of tears in his good eye at her words, and then he shook his head.

'I'll go with you tomorrow Oscar….' They were now standing facing each other. The usual nocturnal noises even seemed to have become more quiet at that point. A couple of fireflies were flying about, like tiny lamps.

He continued. 'As I always have done, and always will….'Andre smiled sadly, and a tear escaped his eye and trickled down his cheek.

'I am always with you, Oscar….'

At Andre's words, Oscar opened her eyes wide, tears welling up into her own sapphire blue eyes. At that instant, she had woken up to the realization of the deep love Andre had for her. He was injured, he could hardly see for he was almost blind….but yet….he still wouldn't abandon her, and was still eager to accompany her and protect her. Like he had done all she could remember. From the days when she was still a mere child, to they days when she was Head of The Royal Guard, later when she ranked as Commander, and now, Brigadier of the Parisian soldiers. He had never left her side. Not once.

Oscar closed her eyes, and hanged her head.

'Andre...you know I used to be in love with Fersen. Knowing you loved me, I still loved Fersen…' She opened her eyes and looked up at him painfully.

'Andre, can you still love me ? Knowing I made you suffer ? Can you still say that you love me ?' Andre was still smiling, and looked tenderly into her eyes. Fireflies had now increased, such that, everywhere around them was filled with what looked like tiny lamps floating in mid-air.

'Oscar, I love everything about you…for the rest of my life…' Oscar was truly touched by his words, and tears started to fall down her cheeks. She hid her head into Andre's broad chest and sobbed.

'Andre, I love you too….with all my heart….'

Andre reached for her hand and squeezed it gently.

'I've known that for many, many years, Oscar, even though you didn't know it. I always prayed for the moment when you would come to terms with your own feelings….'

Oscar looked up at him, her waist length blonde hair swaying to and fro in the night breeze. Andre thought that she never looked as beautiful as she did right at that moment. Overcome with his feelings for her, he bent down, and they kissed. She melted into his arms, as he wrapped his arms around her petite figure, holding her close to him as if never to let go.

Oscar woke up, many hours later. It was still about two hours away from daybreak. Her head was resting on Andre's shoulder. Oscar smiled warmly, remembering the events of the night before. Together, for the first time ever, they made love to each other. Their bodies became one, like their souls had mated a long time ago. Andre was passionate and tender to her, like he always was towards her. She trailed her finger down the cheek of the still sleeping Andre.

'Andre Grandier…' she whispered lovingly.

For Andre was the only one that made her aware to all the joys of being a woman. It wasn't easy for her, because she was raised as a man, and always tried to run from her won emotions. But she wasn't a man…she was a woman with woman's feeling's and desires. And only Andre was able to make her realize that. From that moment, Oscar Francoise de Jarjeyes became Andre Grandier's wife.

General Jarjeyes paced up and down his study. It was morning, and the sun was shining brightly upon the room. But it was the opposite of the mood that he was in at that moment.

_Oscar…I forgot to say good bye to you. But you'll be back, won't you ?_ He wiped his sweaty forehead as there was a knock on the door.

'Enter', he called.

The door opened and Nanny came in. She had a letter in her hand.

'Master, this letter is from Lady Oscar. She passed by the house early this morning and asked me to give you this letter, with her regards'.The old lady handed him the letter, and left, closing the door behind her.General Jarjeyes opened the folded letter curiously. He froze.

The letter contained only one sentence, but he had to read it a dozen times before he took it in.

'Thank you very much for all the love and mercy you have shared with a daughter like me'

General Jarjeyes crumpled up the letter and threw it into the fire, watching it burn. His eyes blazed.

_Why are you saying that Oscar ? You sound as if you are bidding farewell…I won't let you do this….I won't…!_

At that time, far away from the mansion, two figures were galloping away, right into the hands of the destiny that awaited both of them


End file.
